Nuestra Cima
by SophyHei
Summary: Cuando la intimidad alcanzada cala muy profundo en los sentimientos. Fic creado para el reto de Eleniak, en el foro de Ranma.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo los tomé prestados para mi historia.

* * *

_Me gusta mi cuerpo cuando está con tu cuerpo. Es algo tan nuevo. _

_Mejores músculos y más nervios._

_Me gusta tu cuerpo, me gusta lo que hace,_

_me gustan sus cómos, me gusta sentir la columna de tu cuerpo y sus huesos,_

_y el trémulo y firme y suave promontorio_

_al que besaré una y otra vez._

_Me gusta besar esto y aquello de ti_

_Me gusta en una lenta caricia, la pelusa escandalosa de tu piel eléctrica_

_y lo que sea que viene…ojos de grandes migajas de amor,_

_y quizá me guste el estremecimiento,_

_de lo tan nuevo de ti debajo de mi_

_**E.E. Cummings**_

* * *

**Nuestra Cima**

_Por Monikawaii_

Era un día de esos, grises y lluviosos, en el que tu estado de ánimo no mejora ni empeora, en el que pareces no cambiar, simplemente estás ahí con la misma postura y el mismo semblante. Observando, pensando sobre tu vida y cada segundo que aconteció a su lado y el que guardas con absoluto cariño, tratando de no olvidar nada.

Me encontraba mirando por la ventana de mi pequeño departamento, era domingo y llovía a cántaros. Me hubiera gustado salir y pasear, no contaba con estas circunstancias adversas que arruinarían el único día libre que tenía. Mi marido por otro lado no saldría ni si se lo pidiera de rodillas. Seguía siendo un idiota, no había cambiado mucho desde que lo conocí. Todavía llevaba consigo ese gesto amable e infantil, sus ojos permanecían con ese brillo que siempre lo había caracterizado. Y aún usaba ese tono burlón cuando quería hacerme enojar. No entendía por qué seguía consiguiéndolo. Sí, es que yo tampoco había cambiado mucho desde entonces, aún continuaba molestándome por cosas tan triviales.

Pero así nos queríamos, aunque nos casamos sin decírnoslo; pero estaba tan implícito que de una forma u otra no era necesario hacerlo, pues ya lo sabíamos. Y no lo dijimos hasta mucho después, cuando por fin nos deshicimos de las molestas mujercitas. Aunque los hermanos seguían rondando por ahí, no significaban un peligro para nosotros.

Nuestra vida había llegado a niveles monótonos para los estándares que habíamos alcanzado cuando nos conocimos, pero ahora las cosas estaban tan tranquilas que no acababa de sorprendernos. Trabajar para ganarse la vida, ir de compras, pagar el departamento, tomar desayuno y llegar a la hora de la cena. Encontrarnos con algún amigo y practicar nuestra pasión, las artes marciales juntos. De vez en cuando aparecía uno que otro enemigo, es que la mala suerte siempre lo perseguía, pero de alguna forma ya estábamos acostumbrados a eso, tanto, que para nosotros era normal, era parte del día a día. Nuestra vida en estos cinco años transcurrió así, en todas las prácticas, menos en el sexo, que era magnífico.

Aún estaba sorprendida de la química que teníamos, y anoche pude corroborarlo una vez más. Aunque fue un encuentro planeado con anticipación, nunca me imaginé que podríamos llegar a esos niveles, y calar hasta lo más profundo de nuestros corazones. Habíamos alcanzado la cima de nuestra intimidad sexual. Y yo estaba completamente feliz.

* * *

Habíamos quedado desde hacía un tiempo, que probaríamos algo nuevo, nos abstuvimos de hacer el amor durante un mes, para así poder disfrutarlo mucho más y que el deseo aflore con mayor intensidad. Aunque fue bastante difícil, debo decir. Tenía que evitarlo en todo momento y él también lo hacía, porque la llama nos consumía a cada instante.

Nos miramos a la cara, aún no perdíamos ese brillo en los ojos cada vez que lo hacíamos. Nos colocamos frente a frente, estábamos sentados de rodillas sobre nuestra cama, ya nos habíamos despojado de todas nuestras prendas, excepto de nuestra ropa interior, quise sorprenderlo con un conjunto sexy de color blanco que había comprado el día anterior, supe que a él le gustó porque su expresión cambió a una sonrisa llena de perversión y su mirada ni que decir, me encantó y me encendió completamente.

Él tomó la iniciativa al principio, me acercó a él y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios, se dirigió a mi cuello, y a mis hombros, sus besos estaban llenos de romanticismo. Poco a poco fue rozando sus dedos por encima de mi sostén y el tul que cubría ligeramente mi estómago, el que subía para tocar mi abdomen desnudo; subió sus manos y bajó las tiras suavemente para acariciar mis hombros con más libertad. Sentía que sus extremidades me recorrían deseando tocar mi piel. Se acercó a mi para retirar la prenda cuyos broches se encontraban por delante. Lo hizo con absoluta suavidad, besándome tiernamente. Volvió a mirarme, sus ojos bajaron a mis senos que ahora se encontraban descubiertos, posó una de sus manos y comenzó a acariciarme delicadamente.

Se fue extendiendo poco a poco en todo mi cuerpo, sus manos se sentían como pequeñas descargas eléctricas, masajeó cada parte de mi anatomía muy lentamente, desde el cuello, pasando por mis pechos, por mi estómago, luego pasó las yemas de sus dedos por mis piernas y mis pies. Era mi turno de devolverle las caricias, quería dárselas a todo su cuerpo varonil, el sólo tocarlo despertaba en mi el mayor de los deseos, empecé rozando su cuello, bajé por sus pectorales, su estómago, rocé su intimidad por encima de sus bóxers, me dirigí hacia las extremidades inferiores con movimientos largos y circulares. Podía verlo disfrutar, cerró sus ojos y un suspiro salió de esos labios que moría por volver a probar.

Lo hice muy suavemente. Él correspondió de la misma forma. Nuestros besos eran parecidos más a una caricia cargada de sensualidad y erotismo, empecé a embriagarme con su sabor, su aliento y calidez; la intensidad era la justa, me encantaba besarlo, era como una droga que no podría dejar jamás. Pronto mis labios quisieron acariciar su cuerpo de igual forma como lo hice con mis manos. Él también. Iniciamos una danza de besos que duró un buen tiempo. Me sentía tan bien dando y recibiendo, todo mi cuerpo respondía a la excitación que él me provocaba.

Mi respiración armonizaba con la suya. Nos miramos a los ojos y cambiamos de posición, ahora él estaba encima de mi, y podía sentir ambas caricias, la de sus dedos rozando mi piel, y su boca viajando por los lugares más ardientes de mi cuerpo, sentí sus exquisitos labios acariciando mi intimidad, luego me despojó de la última prenda que me quedaba, sus dedos me tocaron suavemente mientras besaba la parte interna de mis muslos y se dirigía hacia mis pies. Todos los vellos de mi cuerpo se erizaban a cada segundo, y mi piel se tornaba áspera, por los extraños escalofríos que me recorrían, me sentía completamente excitada, quería ser suya, entregarme completamente a él. Pero todavía no era el momento. Sabía que la paciencia traía buenos resultados y esta técnica la requería.

De nuevo debía devolverle todo lo que me estaba dando, con mucho amor lo recosté y me coloqué sobre su cuerpo; e hice lo mismo, intenté darle todo el placer que podía con mis labios y mis manos. Me detuve mucho tiempo entre su cuello y los lóbulos de sus orejas, bajé también por su pecho, mientras mis manos tocaban sus brazos protectores. Sentí que respiraba muy fuerte, percibí que su cuerpo se estremecía, fui descendiendo por sus pectorales y su abdomen y pude ver su virilidad que estaba preparada, lo despojé de sus bóxers y lo besé con extrema suavidad y dulzura.

Me volví a colocar a horcajadas sobre él mientras lo guiaba para que se sentara, estábamos frente a frente. Era el momento que ambos esperábamos. Lo dirigí suave y pausadamente dentro de mi intimidad. Juntos suspiramos al sentirnos tan unidos, pero pronto intentamos acompasar nuestra respiración, él inhalaba mi aliento y yo exhalaba el suyo. Nos dirigimos una mirada que nos envolvió, afloraron todos nuestros sentimientos y éramos conscientes de que nos amábamos más allá de todo. Comenzamos a reencauzar nuestra energía sexual. Al principio me quedé quieta, para acoplarme a su extensión, sólo bastaba tenerlo dentro de mi. Poco a poco inicié unos leves movimientos sobre él, manteniendo el impulso en su mínima expresión. Intentaba generar energía contrayendo mis músculos internos.

Nos complacíamos con la suave caricia de nuestras intimidades, él comenzó a besar mis pechos y mi cuello. Arqueé mi espalda para darle mayor libertad. Ese contacto hizo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera, sentirlo tan íntimamente y a la vez de forma tan erótica, invitaba a mi cuerpo a pedir más de él. Volví a la misma posición y rodeé mis brazos alrededor suyo para disfrutarlo más de cerca. Nuestras miradas llenas de pasión se cruzaron de nuevo y nos abandonamos en un beso profundo y apasionado, entrelazamos nuestras lenguas, nos mezclamos en el profundo aroma del deseo. Por momentos intentábamos ser más pausados, tratando de demorar el ansiado éxtasis. Hasta que no quisimos detenernos más.

Pronto estiré mis piernas y lo abracé con ellas, lo sentí tan profundo como nunca en mi vida. Vi sus ojos y su mirada llena de brillo que emanaba deseo y quise terminar. Nuestras caricias se volvieron más apasionadas, nuestras manos y bocas recorrían febrilmente todo lo que podían tocar y besar, con ardor, con deseo. Me moví más rápida e intensamente, mientras él hacía lo mismo; sus manos inquietas recorrían todo rincón de mi cuerpo, hasta que se detuvieron en mi cintura.

Él volvió a echarse sobre las sábanas deshechas y aproveché para probar sus labios de nuevo, mientras me movía ansiosamente sobre su virilidad; noté en él una expresión profunda de avidez y su rostro se nubló completamente por el deseo, estaba a punto de alcanzar la cima, dio un pequeño gemido, no pudo contenerse más y se estremeció con pequeñas embestidas llenando todo mi ser. Suspiró mientras se relajaba, pero aunque se encontraba agotado, sus manos se dirigieron hacia mi intimidad rápidamente tocando mi punto más sensible, mi espalda volvió a arquearse y lo sentí de forma deliciosa, sabía donde tocarme para llenarme de placer, aún se encontraba dentro de mí, y en un instante, mi cuerpo se estremeció, parecía que ese deleite no iba a detenerse, lo sentía una y otra vez, mi interior palpitaba con fuerza hasta que poco a poco comenzó a bajar de intensidad.

Caí agotada en sus brazos y nos desplomamos encima de las sábanas. Mi corazón latía con fuerza, sentí su piel húmeda y su olor. Todo mi cuerpo estaba impregnado de él. Ese aroma me encantaba y me llenaba completamente. Le agradecí por estar a mi lado; aún en estos momentos en que no estábamos conscientes del todo, sabíamos que no sólo era un deseo carnal el que se apoderaba de nosotros. Nos miramos a los ojos, como lo hicimos muchas veces esa noche y noté un sentimiento de profunda intimidad y de éxtasis, nuestros corazones pronto se relajaron, me eché a su lado y recosté mi cabeza encima de su hombro, lo tapé con las sábanas y él pronto me abrazó y nos quedamos dormidos. Estábamos exhaustos por tanto despliegue de energía.

* * *

Aún me encontraba mirando la ventana y la lluvia; al rememorar los recuerdos de la noche anterior, en el que hicimos el amor durante horas, en el que sentí que llegaba a la cumbre a cada instante; una sonrisa pervertida apareció en mi rostro, podía verla reflejada en la ventana y mi cuerpo entró en calor. Lo vi aparecerse detrás de mí, se acercó y me rodeó con sus brazos protectores.

— ¿Por qué esa cara pervertida? —me preguntó sonriendo.

— ¿Cuál cara pervertida? —giré mi rostro para poder verlo—. Será la que tienes tú en estos momentos.

Él me dedicó una nueva sonrisa.

—Tuvimos una noche increíble —me besó en la mejilla, luego en el cuello.

Se detuvo y lo sentí suspirar. No quería que se contuviera, me puse frente a él girando todo mi cuerpo y deshaciéndome de su abrazo, lo agarré de la camisa y lo acerqué a mi. Nos fundimos en un beso apasionado y ardiente. Me tomó de las piernas levantándolas y haciendo que rodeara con ellas su cintura, me empujó velozmente hacia la pared, nuestros cuerpos desearon sentirse de nuevo.

Pero esta vez ya no lo haríamos tan lentamente…

Definitivamente era mejor quedarse en casa hoy.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Notas: **Primero que nada, este es un fic hecho para el reto del mes de julio: Escribir un lemon. Les dedico este fic a mis lindas amigas pervertidas: _**Jorgi, Romina, Rusa, Elena, Ely, Liz y Nubya. **_

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, sus comentarios y críticas me ayudarán mucho a mejorar.

Bueno, sobre el fic, lo descrito es nada más y nada menos que el Sexo Tántrico. Voy a buscar una bonita explicación y la voy a poner en el foro. Quería hacerlo muy sensual y erótico, para poder publicarlo aquí también, aunque pienso que en algunos momentos se me fue de las manos. Los personajes se volvieron locos de deseo por unos instantes jejeje.

De todas formas no creo que pueda hacerlo más explícito que esto, es muy difícil, hay que tener talento e imaginarse cosas muy, muy pervertidas para lograrlo, así que no creo que pueda publicar algo más fuerte, es lo máximo que pude lograr.

También sé que no puse ningún nombre, pero con las pequeñas pistas pueden saber a quienes me refiero. Y exploré un poco el POV, fue interesante para mí hacerlo.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
